Siren's blood and love
by Kumagora Bringer of Good
Summary: A half sirn half nymph joins the felloship on their quest, my first fic so plz be kind and plz R&R thnx
1. Default Chapter

~hey ppl!this is my fisrt fanfiction so pleez be gentle on me thanx!~  
  
------------ ---------------- -----------------------------  
  
She rode a migty Steed named Silverhorn, a beautiful silver unicorn.Her name was Deladriedith a wood nymph and her unicorn was Silverhorne. Her hair shined a beautiful white streaked with greens and browns in the sun, a collor uncommon even for nymphs. Her eyes were black flecked with gold and silver, and her lips were naturally violet.She was the most beauttiful nypmh alive and aslo the princess of the wood nymphs, who were close relatives of wood elfs. Her father was the king of the wood nymphs, the powerful Rumoir. She was really onely half nymph though,becuase he rmother was a siren, which was why she had white in her hair, since all siren's had hite or blond hait. Her eyes didn't look like the eyes of nymphs or sirens though, and her people believe she was blessed by the mother Godess. She was on her way to Rivendale, where the halfe-elfin lord Elron was holiding a council. She would represetn all nymphs, since they did not like to associate with other races, althought she did. She would also represtent sirens, because there was no siren blood or magic left but her's.  
Deladriedith rode up to the gates of Rivendale, and Elron stood waiting for her. "Hello Deladriedith" he said. He patted Silverhorne on his face, careful to keep his hand away from the horn, as unicorn horns are deadly even to elfs."hello" she said.  
"How is King Rumir" he asked.  
"My dfather is fine" she replied.  
"There is someone I want you to meet" Elron said, and Deladriedith left Silverhorne, not worryed that he would leave because unircons love nymphs and he would not want to leave her. Elron took her into Rivendale's main building, the castle he lived in. Deladriedith gasped.  
Standing there was a handsome blond elf his teeth shining as he smiled at her. "I belive I am in love, for you are beyond any beauty I have seen before" he said.  
"This is Legalas the prince of Mirrwood" Elron said  
"Pleased to meet you" Legalas said.  
"You as well" Deladriedith said. "I am Deladriedith, the last of the siren blood and wood nymph princess"  
"So that is why I am in love" Legalas frowned. "You have used your siren magic to make me love you"  
"No I swear I havent" Deladriedith said.  
"She has not" Elron said. "I would have known if she did. I can feel magic"  
"I am sorry" Legaas took her hand and kissed it.  
"When is the council" Deladriedith asked.  
"It is already done" Elron said. "You have missed it.The fellowship has been chosen,but you may go along as well"  
"please come" Legalas asked. "I want you two"  
"Okay" she said.  
  
------------ ---------------- -----------------------------  
  
~how did u like this chpter? there will be anotehr soon I promise! R&R plz thnx!~ 


	2. part2

~here is part2 I hope u like it!~  
  
------------ ---------------- ----------- --------------  
  
"I do no like that nypmh" Bormir said to Gilmi as they road.  
"I do not either" Gilmi said looking at Deladriedith. She walked by Legals because she had to leave Silverhorne ebhind at Rivenadle.  
"She will try to corrupt us with her siron magics" Bormir said.  
The hobbits walked in front, Stider was behind them with Gandalph, Deladriedith and Legalas were next, Bormir and Gilmi were behind them.Everyone new instantly thet Leglas loved her because of the way he smiled at her. at first they did not blame him, because she was the most beautifdul women any of them had ever seen, but when Gilmi and Bormir heard about her siren blood they hated her right away.  
THAT NIGHT  
Everyone was asleep bu Legalas. he couldnot sleep. He kept thinking about Deladriedith. She was lying right tehre but he could not bring himself to wake her up. Suddenly she got up and looked at him.They started at eachotehr for a long time before Legaslas leaned in to  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" someone shouted from the shadows. A figure approached Legolas and Deladriedith, though the shadows still masked his features until he was but a foot away. He was a covered in fur, with two pointed ears at the top of his head. He looked greatly vexed, and the figures stared at him in confusion.  
"Whats going on" Deladriedith asked.  
"Shut up!" he commanded. He paused for a moment, sighing, and turned to Legolas. He snapped his fingers in his face, and that seemed to bring the elf out of whatever trance he may have been in.  
"What... what happened?" the Prince of Mirkwood asked, rubbing the back of his head and looking around. "How did I get here? Who are you?"  
The man smiled for a moment, but it was gone the next. "I am Milinu, but that's not what's important. What is important is this girl here." He gestured to Deladriedith.  
"what about me" she asked.  
"Stop it!" Milinu said, covering his ears with his hands. After a moment's silence he removed them and continued his explanation. "This is Deladriedith, a Mary Sue. She's corrupted you with her powers."  
"What do you mean? What is a Mary Sue? That name sounds foreign to me..." Legolas seem dazed, as if he couldn't tell if he was dreaming or awake -- though that should have been obvious, considering the pounding headache he had.  
"A Mary Sue," Milinu began, "is a horrible creature. They are motivated only by their own desires. Once they are created, they are given unlimited powers, throwing away most or all canon in the process. They may seem perfect, but they are not -- for, of course, no being is perfect. Anyway, they use their powers to hypnotize poor canon characters such as yourself, bending them to their will. They are usually created by sad, movie-going teenage girls with raging hormones, who only write about them because they happen to like the actor, or perhaps even just the way the actor looked in that particular movie, in this case the Lord of the Rings. The pitiful things never read the books, and have no sense of canon whatsoever."  
"Er... That was... um... helpful." Legolas still looked quite confused, but Milinu, the stubborn one that he was, refused to expand on the issue.  
"The bottom line is: they must all be destroyed." Milinu turned to Deladriedith, raising something above his head. He brought it down on her, and she fell to the ground, stiff.  
"What did you-" Legolas began, but he was cut off.  
"I hit her over the head. If you know anything about Mary Sues, know that they have thin skulls, and their brains are quite weak. A single blow over the head can destroy one. Oh -- that, and they hate slash."  
Legolas looked puzzled once again. "Slash?"  
"I'll explain some other time." Milinu looked around for a moment, searching for something -- and a light caught his eye. A large, elliptical hole seemed to rip through space itself, emitting a pink-violet light. He gestured for Legolas to get in. "Hurry, or it will close! The plot holes are collapsing without the Mary Sue to hold them up."  
"What about them?" Legolas asked, gesturing back towards the rest of the Fellowship.  
"Fakes. Hurry and get in or you'll never get back to your canon universe!"  
Legolas, finally deciding he would get no more out of the furry man, leapt into the hole, and was relieved to find his headache gone on the other side.  
Milinu jumped in only a moment or so after him. Once he was gone, the uncanonical universe collapse as the plothole shut tight.  
  
Milinu grunted as he fell out of the other side of the plothole. He, of course, was in his own universe of canon -- to be more specific, he had landed in a small wooden cabin. Outside, the sun still beat down on the trees of the surrounding forest. In the building itself were five others: a woman's figure cloaked in black, a young girl with large eyes, another half-furred man with pointed ears, a dark-haired, smiling man, and a large, transparent pink rabbit.  
"How'd it go?" the rabbit asked.  
"Eh, it went all right. I managed to get him into his own universe."  
"YAY!" the rabbit shouted, and proceeded to leap around the room in her joy.  
"Kumagora!" the dark-haired man yelled. "Settle down!"  
"But I'm so happy!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide and shining. "Legolas is back in his rightful place!"  
"That doesn't mean you get him," Milinu reminded her. Some of her joy disappeared, but most remained.  
"I know," she replied, "but I can drool over him again! Whoo-hoo!"  
And so all was right again... except, of course, for the thousands of other Mary Sues around the Internet, but the group wouldn't let that bother them for now. Besides, it was time for --  
"SMALLVILLE! YAY!"  
-- Smallville, one of Kumagora's many loved shows. And so all was right within the small cabin again, until, of course, the rabbit happened to be searching the 'net, and came across a woman in a Smallville fanfic who happened to have the same name as the author...  
"NOOO! LEEEX!" 


End file.
